Perfectamente Bien
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Estaba perdido, y se preguntaba si podria durar hasta mañana. Se preguntaba como en el mundo Sakura podia haberlo dejado, solo, de esta manera, con dos niños pequeños y sin la garantia de que alguien le ayudara. SasuSaku.


Perfectamente Bien.

Por: **DeepPoeticGirl.**

**Traducción: **rxs

* * *

-No.

Sasuke vio como se ponía rígida, sus brazos y piernas congelándose un poco antes de salir de la casa. Su cabeza se ladeo ligeramente. –Disculpa?

El cruzo los brazos desafiante. –Dije que no. No iras.

Sakura no encontraba palabras, ojos abiertos de par en par y mejillas sonrojadas (probablemente de enojo). Rápidamente, cerró la puerta—con algo mas de fuerza de la que necesitaba se dio cuenta él—y volteo su cuerpo para que pudiera verle la cara, furiosa. En tono acusador le apunto un dedo.

-No tienes _derecho _a decirme eso!

-Soy tu _esposo _– le dijo él, algo ofendido.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi vida como _ninja, _Sasuke!

-Si mueres..

-Pero no pasara!

-Pero si…

-Pero no lo hare!- las manos de Sakura se fueron a sus caderas, y se veía muy molesta. –Sasuke esta es una misión de médico para hacer un antídoto para un veneno muy peligroso en particular. No estaré en un campo de batalla.

-Hay riesgos…

-Estaré rodeada por los mejores guardias de Suna.

-Aun así puede haber…

-Y estaré a lado del Kazekage—de Gaara.

-Si los ninjas son tan _talentosos…_

Sakura le mando una mirada muy obvia y el rápidamente cerro la boca, mirando hacia otro lado, para evitar ver su irritación. –No iras.- le dijo él, su voz contenía un tono de 'he dicho'.

Pero Sakura no se dejaría.

-_Sasuke! _

-Mi palabra es final, no iras…

-UGH!- Sakura hizo un sonido entre un gruñido y un grito, y parecía que quería aplastarle la cabeza. –No me oyes a _mi _quejándome de _tu _vida en ANBU!

-Sakura aun eres débil…

-NO SOY DEBIL, ESTUPIDO TESTARUDO—

-Me dejarías terminar por favor?- dijo él, tomándola de los hombros con firmeza.

Ella lo miro con una mirada feroz, evidentemente aun molesta por su comentario en relación a su fuerza.

-Aun estas débil por dar a luz,- sus ojos se suavizaron. –No puedo dejar que vayas en esta misión…ni siquiera han sido tres semanas completas desde que nació Daisuke. Los doctores dijeron que te tomaría mínimo seis semanas recuperarte, y que deberías relajarte. No ir en misiones.

Sasuke vio el enojo irse de su cara rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras, sus labios se formaron en una sonrisa. Evidentemente se sentía mal.

-Sasuke,- le dijo suavemente. –Eres una bola de preocupaciones.

Los brazos de ella se fueron a su cuello y él suspiro, tomándola en los suyos.

-No vayas Sakura.

-Tengo que ir Sasuke. Soy la mejor creadora de antídotos que hay, y todos cuentan conmigo.

-Pueden mandar a alguien más,- dijo él, apretándola sus brazos. –Alguien que no tenga un recién nacido y un niño de tres anos que necesito ayuda para cuidar.

-Podrían- ella estuvo de acuerdo. Y después sintió que se alejaba de él, sus pequeños dedos quitando cabello de su frente. Esos ojos verdes lo miraron, llenos de entendimiento.

-Hay una posibilidad de que no lo hagan a tiempo. Estos médicos—son buenos. Yo los entrene a todos.- dijo con una sonrisa. Orgullosa.

-Pero no son tan buenos como yo Sasuke. Yo puedo hacer un antídoto en unos cuantos días, tal vez hasta dos.

Sasuke junto sus frentes y cerró los ojos. –Shizune y Hokage-sama también pueden.- insistió calladamente.

-Ellas pueden ir. Y tú puedes quedarte conmigo. Con nuestros hijos.

-Shizune no tiene tiempo. No con todo lo que ha pasado desde que me fui estos últimos meses, está demasiado ocupada. Y realmente crees que enviarían a Tsunade-sama a Suna? Quien cuidaría la aldea si ella se fuera?

Una sonrisa paso por sus labios, pero fue tan rápida que dudaba que ella la hubiera visto.

-Naruto,- contesto simplemente, hundiendo una mano callosa en su suave cabello rosa. –El tonto va a ser Hokage pronto, no?

-_Va a serlo.- _Sakura se rio, enfatizando esa parte. –Aun no es Hokage.

Sasuke suspiro y se alejo de ella, ahora sintiéndose totalmente derrotado. –No tengo opción verdad?

-Nop, no la tienes.

-Solo ten cuidado,- murmuro, tomando su mejilla en sus manos. –Sabes que te cansas fácilmente estos días.

Ella se rio. –Oh Sasuke.- suspiro, besando su nariz. –Estaré bien. No es por nada que Gaara se encargara de darme sus mejores guardas y su protección personal 24/7. Sabe mi estado físico y lo importante que soy para la aldea—para ti. No tomara riesgos innecesarios simplemente porque _sabe que lo mataras _si regreso con siquiera un rasguño.

* * *

_Hold on to this lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone._

* * *

El primer dia fue el más fácil.

Sasuke ya había hecho esto por algunos días cuando Itachi era más pequeño y Sakura tenía turnos de todo el dia. Había sido dejado en casa para cuidar a su hijo por dieciocho horas, a veces hasta veintitrés. Nunca había tenido mucha dificultad porque el niño era lo suficientemente grande para dormir toda la noche sin despertarse cada dos horas y lo suficientemente chico para cansarse rápidamente. La parte mas difícil siempre había sido cuando Itachi lloraba y Sasuke no sabía qué era lo que quería—acabo intentándolo todo solo para entender que era a su madre a quien extrañaba.

Ahora, Itachi tenía tres y casi ya no lloraba. Podía hacerle a su papá preguntas y decirle lo que necesitaba—era bueno a esa edad para comunicarse. También tenía suficiente edad para jugar consigo mismo sin hacer mucho espaviento si Sasuke estaba muy ocupado, pero él siempre se aseguraba de que jugara en un lugar donde pudiera mantenerlo cerca. Aun necesitaba ayuda para ir al baño, y no se dormía si no le contabas tres cuentos para dormir. Pero aun así, Itachi era un buen muchacho. El nunca divagaba o desobedecía o a su padre (_bueno, no mucho.)_

Su recién nacido, Daisuke, pasaba casi todo el tiempo dormido y solo necesitaba ser atendido para cosas básicas. Nunca lloraba cuando Sasuke estaba cercas, y solo hacia un leve gemido cuando tenía hambre o necesitaba que le cambiaran el pañal. La única vez que Daisuke hizo berrinche fue cuando Sasuke intento darle la leche de Sakura en mamila. Pero él mismo pensó que el niño protestaría—después de todo, su exposición a la botella había sido casi nula—así que estaba preparado para los quejidos. Después de unos intentos y probetas, Daisuke había estado de acuerdo, probablemente dándose cuenta que la leche dentro de la botella sabia igual que la de su mamá. Sasuke se consideraba suertudo de que su recién nacido no fuera tan quisquilloso como Itachi.

Paso mucho tiempo corriendo tras Itachi y jugando a luchitas con él en el suelo, todo el tiempo manteniendo un ojo en Daisuke, en caso de que necesitara algo, hasta que el niño de tres años se quedaba sin energía y necesitaba una siesta. Durante la siesta, podía descansar una hora antes de que Daisuke demandara su atención. Hacer la comida no era difícil porque el cocinaba usualmente en la familia. (_Sakura estaba mejorando. Lentamente. Muy lentamente.) _Después de que comían y jugaban, veían unas ridículas caricaturas en la TV hasta que llegaba la hora de dormir.

-Donde esta mamá?- Itachi le pregunto cuándo lo estaba acostando, sus ojos verdes brillaban con curiosidad infantil.

-Trabajando,- le dijo él, su voz cálida. (_Sus niños siempre parecían sacar lo mejor de él.)_

-Salvando gente?

-Si- afirmo él, sentándose a un lado de la cama de su hijo.

-Está siendo _hee-roe_?

Sasuke sonrió. –Si.- Se inclino y le despeino el cabello negro. –Mamá está siendo un héroe.

Cuando su primogénito se quedo dormido, Sasuke se dirigió al cuarto anexo y a la cuna a lado de la cama King-size. No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa cuando vio que su pequeño estaba dormido. Calladamente reviso el pañal del bebe antes de revisar la hora. Asintiéndose a sí mismo, se fue a la cocina y preparo una mamila, dejando salir un pequeño sonido de maravilla cuando oyó el callado gemido de protesta. Rápidamente termino de prepárala y regreso a su pequeño hijo para satisfacer su hambre.

Después de que Daisuke estaba satisfecho y había eructado, Sasuke lo puso en la cuna, le dio un beso en la frente antes de sentarse frente a la cuna y esperar a que se durmiera otra vez. Cuando se dormía, finalmente Sasuke se iba a la cama y colapsaba en ella.

Al final del dia, Sasuke estaba exhausto, pero feliz. _Algunas cosas pudieron ir peor, _pensó el antes de sucumbir al sueño.

Si, el primer dia fue el más sencillo. (_Pero, todo se desmorono desde allí.)_

* * *

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down._

* * *

En el segundo dia, a Sasuke lo despertó un fuerte llanto, cuando la luz del sol estaba por salir al cielo.

Sorprendido de que Daisuke estuviera despierto tan temprano, Sasuke inmediatamente llego a la conclusión de que algo estaba mal y estaba de pie en segundos. Cuando llego a la cuna, inmediatamente vio su oído rojo y las marcas de sangre y rápidamente se regano a sí mismo por no ponerle los guantes en las manos después de darle de comer. Cuidadosamente puso al bebe en sus brazos y le puso los guantes, callándolo y calmándolo con la esperanza de que se calmara. Cuando el llanto no se calmo, Sasuke bajo a la cocina para limpiar lo que quedaba de sangre en su oído antes de continuar intentar calmar al pequeño recién nacido.

Y luego Itachi empezó a llorar, sin duda por el hecho de haber sido despertado tan temprano, y Sasuke supo que era el comienzo de un mal dia.

.

.

Tuvo que hablarle a Ino para que viniera, dos horas después.

Sakura le había dicho que había hablado con su mejor amiga y que si en algún momento realmente lo necesitaba—ella le ayudaría.

Entonces eso hizo.

-No sé qué es lo que tiene,-Sasuke le dijo, pasándose una mano por su cansada cara mientras la otra cargaba a un Itachi dormido.

-Dolor de oído, por lo que veo.-Ino dijo, sus manos destellando un color verde alejándose de la cabeza del pequeño bebe lloriqueando.

-Itachi nunca lo tuvo.

-Oh si lo tuvo. Sakura simplemente no te ha de haber dicho que lo tenía, o se encargo de ello antes de que tuvieras que hacerlo.

-Puedes ayudarlo?

-Puedo quitarle el dolor un poco, Sasuke, pero no tengo la cantidad de talento que tiene Sakura para quitarlo todo,- dijo ella con simpatía.

-Genial- él murmuro, gentilmente dándole palmaditas a la espalda del pequeño de tan solo tres años cuando este se movió ligeramente.

-Puedo quedarme si quieres. Parece que necesitas algo de ayuda.

Sasuke pareció considerarlo por un segundo, pero después sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo puedo encargarme de ellos. Kami sabe que esta no será la última vez que tendré que encargarme de los chicos yo solo por algunos días.

Miro de reojo al pequeño que descansaba en su hombro, y después a Daisuke, antes de regresar su mirada a Ino.

-Estaré bien.

Ino asintió. –Bueno, si se vuelve demasiado pesado asegúrate de contactarme. Sakura me mataría si regresara y te encontrara muerto por falta de sueño!

Él volteo los ojos. –No existe tal cosa.

-Sentido figurado Sasuke.

.

.

Ino había conseguido calmar a Daisuke quitándole algo de dolor y sanando heridas menores, pero ahora Itachi se negaba a mantenerse callado. Hacia berrinches hasta por las cosas más pequeñas—no quería ese tipo de comida, no quería bañarse, no quería ver caricaturas, no quería jugar un cierto juego, y así sucesivamente—y el control de Sasuke se desvaneció para el final de la tarde porque termino reganando a su hijo con una voz muy fría y fuerte, lo que termino con ojos aterrorizados y aun mas llanto. Daisuke también no había disfrutado escuchar el nuevo tono de voz de su padre.

Pasaría una hora hasta que pudiera lograr que Daisuke se calmara, y otras dos horas antes de que finalmente pudiera lograr que Itachi lo viera sin verse asustado. (_Sasuke juro que nunca lo volvería a hacer…si había algo que él nunca quería volver a ver—era ver a sus hijos aterrados de él)_

Esa noche, después de que Sasuke había puesto a dormir a su hijo, estaba tan cansado que olvido leerle sus cuentos a Itachi y darle de comer a Daisuke una vez. Se fue a la cama pensando que dormiría bien, cuando en realidad fue despertado cuatro veces en la noche: una vez por Itachi diciendo que no podía dormir y que tenía que leerle sus historias, dos veces por Daisuke que necesito comer una vez y que le cambiaran el pañal la otra, y la ultima vez por Itachi de nuevo diciendo que había tenido una pesadilla "sobre mami muriendo."

Dormiría tres horas en total esa noche.

Durante el tercer dia, Itachi fue difícil de manejar. Su llorar constante y su hipo, combinado con el dolor de oído de Daisuke, se convirtieron en la fórmula perfecta para darle a Sasuke un terrible dolor de cabeza. No le quedo más que sentarse en el sofá con su primogénito a su lado, susurrándole palabras de aliento y diciéndole que su mama regresaría pronto, mientras sostenía a Daisuke en su otro brazo e intentaba calmarlo también. En silencio, deseaba que Sakura regresara pronto para que pudiera ayudarle con la situación pero sabía que ella probablemente no regresaría hasta el próximo dia.

El dolor de oído de Daisuke empeoro. El llorar se volvió aun más fuerte, en ambos lados. Nada que Sasuke les decía parecía funcionar, nada que él intentara funcionaba.

Intento llamar a Ino, pero no contesto. Cuando llamo al hospital para preguntar por ella, le dijeron que estaba en una cirugía urgente con Shizune. Colgó rápidamente después de eso, demasiado frustrado y exhausto con la vida para escucharles preguntar si necesitaba ayuda. Estaba perdiendo, y se preguntaba si podría durar hasta mañana. Se preguntaba como en el mundo Sakura podía haberlo dejado solo así, con dos niños pequeños y sin garantía de que alguien le ayudara.

Pero cuando Tsunade se aprecio en su puerta una hora después, entendió hasta qué grado había planeado Sakura.

.

.

-Gracias.

Tsunade se detuvo a la mitad de la puerta, antes de mirar por encima de su hombro sin quitar la mirada. Una punta de sus labios se levanto ligeramente.

-Realmente estas cansado, verdad?

-Ha sido muy difícil cuidar de ellos solos cuando son tan pequeños.

-Por eso ella nos aviso con tiempo. Si alguna vez llamabas, e Ino no estaba disponible…ella quería que nosotros te viniéramos a echar un vistazo. Sabía que no nos contactarías a menos que en realidad necesitaras ayuda. Ella es…

-Asombrosa?

-…bueno yo iba a decir 'siempre preparada'. Ella sonrió algo arrogante. –Pero lo que tú dices funciona mejor.

Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado para retener el pequeño sonrojo en sus oídos, pero ella pretendió no darse cuenta. Él gruño, se levanto del sofá y lentamente tomo a Itachi del sofá. Lo puso cuidadosamente en sus brazos y asintió en forma de gracias a la Godaime antes de dirigirse a su cuarto y poner a su hijo mas grande en la cama tamaño King. Después la cuna a la cama lentamente para no despertar al pequeño recién curado. Una mano descansaba entre dos barras de la cuna, inconscientemente tomo la mano de Daisuke en la suya y la otra alrededor de Itachi y lo acerco a él. Sus labios se movieron ligeramente cuando su hijo contesto en sus sueno acurrucándose con él.

Y en ese momento, no tuvo remordimiento alguno.

* * *

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now._

* * *

Sakura llegó a casa temprano. La misión fue un excito y no había esperado que fuera tan bien.

En un rápido movimiento, Sakura se quito las botas y se quito el chaleco de Jounin, dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto. Tsunade le había informado, después de que ella reportara la misión, que él se había ido directo a dormir después de su visita, ni siquiera tenía tres horas y que estaba exhausto. También le informo brevemente que a Daisuke le había dado dolor de oído, a lo cual Sakura se estremeció, pero que ella se había encargado de eso así que no tenia porque preocuparse. Después de eso, la medico de pelo rosa le dio las gracias y se despidió rápidamente antes de correr a casa.

Ahora estaba en su cuarto, contemplando a sus tres personas mas preciosas en el mundo.

El se veía tan, tan exhausto—las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos lo mostraban. Pero también había un tipo de luz en él, una pequeña onda de paz y esa pequeña alza en su boca que la hacia sonreír porque sabía lo que significaba. Había visto esa combinación cinco veces: la mañana después de su boda, la primera vez que le dijo que estaba embarazada, después del nacimiento de su primer hijo, Itachi, y la segunda vez que le dijo que estaba esperando un bebe y después de que lo diera a luz a Daisuke. Esa combinación de señales, ella sabía, solo pasaba cuando él estaba genuinamente contento con la vida.

Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande mientras los observaba: su pequeña familia. Ella juro jamás olvidar ese momento y lo guardo en su cerebro para tener, por siempre y para siempre.

Calladamente, Sakura se acerco al lado de la cama y le quito el cabello de la frente a sus esposo antes de poner un suave y dulce beso en su frente. Sasuke se movió un poco y lucho para abrir sus ojos, parpadeando con sorpresa al ver a su esposa. No tomo mas de un momento para que su cara se iluminara con afecto.

-Hey,- murmuro. –Volviste.

-Sí,- dijo ella, sonriendo. –Volví.

Una sola lágrima le salió del ojo pero ella se la quito rápidamente, riéndose calladamente cuando Sasuke tomo su muñeca y la jalo lentamente.

-Espera.- le susurro ella, y se volteo hacia la cuna. Agachándose, beso el cabello de su recién nacido y murmuro suavemente palabras amorosas, sonriendo cuando él hizo un pequeño gruñido pero no se despertó. Después Sasuke volvió a jalar su muñeca y ella se rio, aceptando su invitación esta vez. Instantáneamente estuvo a su lado y se acostó del lado desocupado, acurrucándose contra el antes de quitar el cabello de la frente de su hijo mayor. Sasuke beso su cabeza y puso su brazo libre alrededor de ella fuertemente. Mientras golpeaba ligeramente su mentón con su cabeza, ella levanto la suya para verle a los ojos.

-Te extrañe.- le dijo ella.

Sasuke la beso en la boca, y ella sonrió.

* * *

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

* * *

**Nota: **Señoritas esto no se puede poner mas dulce porque se nos pican las muelas :p

Este bebe se me atraso muuuucho, pero me encanta!

GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS (si! con mayusculas porque estoy bien contenta)

Este capitulo se lo dedico a JessicaBeth-chan...porque es una super buena amiga...y una traductora tambien! Vayan a ver sus historias porque son rebuenas!

Comenten, y recomienden!

Hasta la proxima,

rxs.

**Posdata: **Para quien no sepa, la letra es de la cancion de Taylor Swift: Safe and Sound (sale en los Juegos del Hambre si mal no recuerdo!)

Bye!


End file.
